The Murder in the Asylum
by Ninja93
Summary: This story was inspired by the movie 'Shutter Island' actually it's commercial *I don't own either movie or show*
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent Seeley Booth trotted into the medico-legal lab with a minilla folder tucked under his arm, he held to cups of coffee and a smile. "We have a case!" He called to his partner who was currently bent over a table exaimining bones.

Doctor Temperance Brennan glanced up as Booth made his way toward her. She sighed when he set the coffee in front of her, obstructing her view, "I'll get my things."

Packed up and ready to go the two set out for a small island complex. Sunny Side Asylum, Booth shook his head with a smile when he heard the name.

"Sounds like fun don't you think Bones?" Booth asks and she smirks, while reading a file.

Brennan wasn't good with people but she knew from the looks of the man waiting for them that he was an unsavory person. His face was rugged and his cloths were well worn, grey hair replaced whatever had once covered his round head. Booth must have figured it out too because he shook the man's hand slowly, taking him in.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth finally said pointing to Brennan, "This here's Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Dr. Charles Mannering, Asylum head." The gruf man grumbled, glarring daggers at them. "Follow me, and DON'T wounder off. Last thing I need's another bunch of suits investigating the place."

They followed Mannering as he opened the large rot-iron gate to a dull grey building that looked more like a prison then a prison. The ever cloudy sky didn't help matters at all. One of the grey wall's was marred with giant red letters proclaiming: 'WELCOME TO HELL.'

Mannering chuckled as he saw what they were looking at, "Welcome to the Sunny Side Asylum for the criminally insane or otherwise unstable individuals. You will be spit on, screamed at, and in some cases, seduced by the imates here. Do not listen to a word anyone but the personnel, am I understood?"

"Yeah pretty clear." Booth murmured, his atteion wavering. He turned to Brennan with an over-exagerated grin, "Let's go visit hell shall we Bones?"

"Hell doesn't exist Booth." Brennan said and Booth sighed dramatically.

**~* Read and Review please! Tell me if this is a good idea or not?*~**


	2. Chapter 2

As they followed Mannering through the dimly lit hallways Booth frowned. Screams, wicked laughter, and sobbing echoed off the dirty white walls. Further down the hall there was a scuffle, two men in white uniforms were trying to contain a screaming man with wild eyes.

"The bones is down in the inner complex. Be 'specially careful down there will you, the crazies tend to get loose. Don't know how the buggers do it, your people barely made it down." Mannering informed them.

Booth and Brennan remained silent, the FBI techs had arrived before them to secure the scene. Booth put his hand gently on the small of Brennan's back. Mannering continued to make a commentary, which both hardly payed atteion to.

The three walked down a steep staircase into another long red bricked corridor. Water damage was the most prominant feature along the walls. There were plexy glass cell door's every thirty feet, the people inside varied but all were dangerous.

Booth came to a stop in front of one cell, it's occupant catching his eye. A young girl sat cross-legged on a bare, and dirty bed with a balding doll in her hands. She was blonde, wearing the blue jumpsuit every other patient had to wear, her blue eyes probbed his.

"Hello mister."

"Hey kid, what're you in here for?" Booth asks as she walks up to the plexy glass. She was only a few years older then his son Parker.

She gave him a bashful look, "Imma bad girl."

"Booth?" Brennan calls from further down the hall, Mannering grumbled something before the two started back toward him.

"I have to go...sorry." Booth said and the little girl changed almost instantly, her demeanor became violent and she banged her body against the glass screaming angirly. Booth jumped slightly, backing away from the plexy glass as it shuddered under her tiny fists.

With one last look at the girl he hurried to where Brennan and Mannering were waiting with an apologentic smile. "That girls' the devil I tell ya. Lures ya in then," Mannering mimed slicing a knife across his throat.

"I'll keep that in mind." Booth muttered as the three walked on.

A door at the end of the hall had a light shinning under it, that was their destination. The complete story was still a mystery to the partners. All they knew was that it was gruesome.

There was no way to prepare for what was on the other side of the door. Even Mannering stopped rambling on as they approached it. He cleared his throat, "Hurry this up will you?" He grumbled before leaving as quickly as he could.

When they opened the door the partners were shocked at what they saw. The room was empty, blood and gore splattered the walls but the FBI techs were no where to be seen. It was at that time the electricity cut out, leaving them in complete darkness. The back up lights kicked on, bathing the corridor in a lazy red haze.

Somewhere along that hazy red corridor the sound of manical laughter echoed before the world erupted in chaos.

**~* Read and review please! Don't make me beg!*~**


End file.
